Heartbeat
by yanksox12
Summary: CHAPTER 7 is up! "First Day Back"
1. The Award

**_So_I've been on a hiatus from writing, and I decided to get back into it. This is my first Rizzoli and Isles fic, so I hope you enjoy it. Rated M, for later chapters. It will eventually become Rizzles. The first chapter is a little short. I want to see if it's worth continuing, and get some feedback, so let me know what you think. Suggestions or ideas are always welcome. **

**Thanks to Eva, who helped me edit it. :) Hope you guys enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rizzoli and Isles or any of the people in it. It's all Tess Gerritsen's and TNT's. Lucky...**

**~Enjoy~**

**CHAPTER ONE: The Award**

**

* * *

**"Ah Ma," Jane groaned as she walked out of the dressing room. Angela sat in the waiting room of some fancy french boutique.

"Janie, stop slouching, and let me see you in that beautiful dress!" Angela said stearnly. Jane rolled her eyes and stood up straight.

"Spin a little Jane," An amused voice said while sitting in the purple over sized armchair sipping a glass of wine. Jane shot her a glare. She sat very elegantly in her teal dress, legs crossed behind each other.

"Tell me again why I need to wear a dress in the middle of winter in Boston," Jane said slouching again against the tan walls behind her.

"Spin for Maura, let's see every angle," Angela smiled at Maura. Jane turned around and walked into the dressing room. "Jane, that's not very polite!" Angela angerly said. Jane walked back out and did a quick spin.

"Happy?" Jane asked as she tried to reach the zipper from behind.

"I don't really think that one shows of all your assets Jane," Maura said frankly. Jane just looked at her.

"That settles it then, I'm wearing pants," Jane said still trying to reach the zipper. "_Damn zippers, always in awkward places, it's like some is __**suppose**__ to help you," _Jane thought.

"Jane, you are getting an award, don't you want to look nice?" Angela tried to argue taking a seat in the matching chair on the opposite side of Maura. There was a large spider plant hanging above Angela, making her corner darker.

"Ma, even Maura thinks I look ridiculous in this dress, I'd be more comfortable in pants." Jane said letting her toes play with the thick carpeting.

"Actually, I didn't say you looked ridiculous. I think you look nice in dresses, just not that one," Maura smiled as she walked over to another near by rack against the wall. "Here, try this one," Maura said handing Jane a black sleeveless dress.

"It's winter Maur," Jane looked dumbfounded. Maura laughed as she pulled Jane's zipper down exposing her creamy skin, and pushed her into the changing room. _"I'd let you undress me all the way," _Jane thought. "_Whoa, Janie, Maura's your friend, JUST your friend. She's not like that," _Jane pondered as she slipped the new garment on.

"Let's see it," Maura nodded.

"Last one, and if it doesn't work, I'm wearing pants," Jane groaned.

"Fine," Maura smiled.

"What? No! Janie should wear a dress on an occasion like this," Angela argued pulling her shirt down as she readjusted herself in the chair.

"Don't worry, It will look great, the others were just for fun," Maura smiled, taking another sip of her wine. Jane walked out of the room and shrugged.

"Wow," Angela said. Maura choked on her wine.

"You alright there Maura? Never thought you'd see me in a dress huh? I have only been trying dresses on for an hour," Jane said with a chuckle. _She thinks I look good. _Jane thought. _Wait maybe I just surprised her. CRAP! _

"You look amazing Jane!" Maura said standing up. Jane blushed slightly as Maura grabbed her hand and spun her. _Okay, maybe she does think I look good. _Jane grinned in her head.

"Right, well umm, It's winter. I'm not wearing this dress in this weather. My arms will fall off!" Jane said as she walked back into the changing room.

"I have a cover you can wear. It will look amazing Jane! Please say you'll wear it," Maura begged. Jane rolled her eyes.

"If it means leaving this shop and getting some pizza, then fine," Jane smiled as she changed into her jeans and hoodie.

"Yay!" Maura squealed.

"See, this is why you need to come shopping with her all the time," Angela said in relief as she stood up taking the dress to purchase.

* * *

"Jane slow down!" Angela scowled her daughter as she wolfed down another slice of pizza in the local pizzeria.

"I'm hungry ma," Jane said taking another bite.

"It's no way to eat in front of company," Angela tried again.

"Who, Maura? Ma, she's seen me eat like a hundred thousand times," Jane said taking a sip of her beer. Maura looked shocked. "That's not what I meant Maura, I just mean I'm hungry, and you've seen me eat like this," Jane smiled. She tapped her food to the slow Italian melody in the background.

"But you should eat slower Jane. You know if you eat too quickly, you're not giving you body a chance to digest what you've already eatten. You are going to over eat and get a stomach ache," Maura rambled.

"Thank you Google," Jane smiled.

"I'm serious Jane; you should eat a slice, and let it sit 15 minutes before another slice," Maura said cutting her pizza with a fork.

"Maura, this is Boston, pick it up with your hands," Jane laughed as Maura delicately cut her pizza. "It's on a paper plate, with plastic silverware, and there is a picture of Big Lou, eating the 42 inch pizza behind you on the wall," Jane laughed again.

"Not until you eat slower," Maura said cutting her pizza. Jane groaned.

"We would be here forever if we did that!" Jane said finishing off her third slice.

"You would have a happy stomach," Maura said taking a bite of her pizza.

"My stomach is quite happy thank you very much," Jane smiled sitting back against the green leather booth.

"You're full now?" Angela asked looking at Maura grinning.

"I told you so," Maura said as she finished off her slice. "It's time we start getting ready now, we don't want to miss Jane's big award," Maura said excitedly.

"You'd think you were the one getting this award," Jane chuckled.

"I'm just excited for you Jane. The Hoyt case was a big deal," Maura waved the waiter over for the check. A young boy in all white came over and set the check down on the red table and walked away.

"Yeah, _was_," Jane emphasized. Maura rolled her eyes at Jane as Angela grabbed the check.

* * *

"Maur, they are staring. It's because this damn dress is too tight," Jane complained. She tried to straighten out the already straight dress just to make it less awkward. They stood near the front of the room, as crowds of people made their ways to their tables.

"You look fine, they just didn't expect you to look this amazing," Maura complimented her. Jane blushed slightly as Korsak walked up to them.

"Janie in a dress! Who died?" Krosak joked.

"Shut up, Maura and my Ma made me," Jane looked at Maura.

"I think you look very lovely," Maura said handing Jane a glass of wine.

"Yeah you actually look hot," Frost joined in.

"Hey! I can look hot, if I want," Jane defended herself. Frost held his hands up in defense. Jane took that chance and sat down so she wouldn't have to talk to anyone else. She unfolded her name card and placed it in the center by the giant vase of flowers that crowded every table in sight.

* * *

"The award for outstanding detective of the year goes to Jane Rizzoli," FBI Agent Gabriel Dean said. The crowd cheered as Jane stood up and walked to receive her award. She smiled until he handed her the mic. Jane looked at the audience and gave a nervous smile. All she could see was bright lights, and hundreds of faces staring at her. She fidgeted a little until she found a familiar face. _'Even in this sea of faces, her's still stands out' _Jane cleared her voice as she kept focus on Maura's face.

"Uhm, I'd just like to say thanks to everyone who helped me bring Hoyt in. Barry Frost, Vince Korsak, Maura Isles," Jane rambled off the names. "I was just doing my job, and I'm glad we were able to bring him in finally," Jane ended as she walked off the stage. The audience clapped as Dean came up and said a few words before people broke off into groups and talked.

"Jane, it's really nice to see you finally accepting you're a great detective," Frost said as they made their way into the marble foyer.

"I always accepted the fact that I'm great at my job, I just didn't need some piece of wood to prove it," Jane smiled. Frost looked beat. "But thank you," Jane smiled, causing Frost to smile.

"Has anyone seen Maura?" Korsak asked as he leaned against the ledge of the fountain that took up the middle of the foyer.

"She went to the restroom a few minutes ago," Frost said joining him.

"She's been gone awhile," Korsak stated.

"I'll go check on her," Jane said handing her award to Frost. Jane walked down the green stone hallway until she found the wood door marked "Women's." She pushed the door open and walked into a cold room.

"Fuck it's cold, Maur, you in here?" Jane called out. There was no answer. Jane saw Maura's shoe on the floor. She instinctively pulled her dress up and unholstered her gun from her thigh. She cleared the stalls before making her way over to the open window. She saw the broken glass covered in blood on the outside. Only then did she see the writing on the wall.

"_I got myself a new toy, a new toy I have, just for me. Her heartbeat fades as time grows long, can you catch me Rizzoli?" _

_

* * *

_

**Welllll, What did you think? Should I continue it? Lemme know and click that little button below :) **


	2. The Suspect

**Ahhh, your reviews are like drugs to me! I am so glad you guys are liking this. It only makes me Update faster! Again lemme know what you think. Suggestions or likes/dislikes!**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: See Chapter One**

**THE SUSPECT**

**

* * *

**

"What do you mean she's not in the restroom?" Frost asked shoving his hands into the pockets of his pant suit.

"She's not there, how much clearer can I make that? Her shoe is on the floor, and there is writing on the wall. This guy knew I'd be looking for her, he made it personal" Jane grew furious. _'Why did you have to take MY Maura...Why not me.' _Jane thought a she shifted her weight between her flats.

"Well did you check the stalls? Maybe she's playing a joke on you?" Korsak asked.

"Yeah, 'cuz Maura would really do that," Jane rolled her eyes as she ran her hand through her dark wild curls.

"Jane's got a point. Maura is not one for practical jokes," Frost said.

"We need to close off the bathroom, we've got a case," Maura sighed as she walked towards the bathroom.

"I'll get the crime tape," Korsak said making his way into the cool December air.

* * *

"Have someone analyze the writing on the wall. Maybe we can find some distinct characteristics to help catch this guy," Jane said as she collected the broken bloody glass. "Frost, rush this. We need to know if it's Maura's blood. If anything maybe it could be a lead," Jane said as she handed him the back after scribbling her name.

"Any idea what the perp used to write the message?" Korsak asked taking a closer look.

"Well at first I thought it was blood. But then I realized its too red, so my guess is lipstick," Jane said joining him.

"I never pegged Doc as someone to wear Ruby Red lipstick," Korsak said swabbing the writing. Jane took a step back as an officer walked in with a bag.

"Finally," Jane said grabbing the bag. She walked out into the foyer and slid her pants on over her dress, accompanying it with a dark jacket. She walked back in the room to see Korsak laughing.

"You really hate dresses huh?" He chuckled.

"Yes, and I work better, when I don't have to think about how I can or can not move," Jane smiled as she walked back over the the writing.

"I already got samples Janie," Korsak stated the obvious. Jane studied the wall closer pushing her hands deep in her pockets.

"Maura doesn't wear this shade of red," Jane mumbled.

"It doesn't seem like her colour," Korsak reitereated.

"It's not her colour. She had on a pale pink today," Jane said without thinking. Korsak raised his eyebrow as Jane spun around. "What if it's a girl we are looking for. Not a guy?" Jane asked.

"What do you mean?" Korsak asked confused.

"Maura is pretty small, it wouldn't be that difficult to subdue her," Jane said as she ran mental images through her head.

"What makes you think it's a woman though Jane, tell me that," Korsak said as he watched the brunette pace.

"Well we are in a woman's bathroom. If there was a man in here, Maura would have walked out. There's not many hidding spots, and the writing was in lipstick. What man do you know that carries lipstick?" Jane stated. "Plus there looks to be a struggle at the window. That's my guess how Maura lost her shoe. It would have been difficult to get Maura out of the window for a woman, even if Maura is small," Jane continued walking to the window she thought for a few minutes until her thoughts were interrupted by the chirps of her phone.

"Rizzoli," She said quickly. She placed her hand in her hair and paced the floor some more. "Alright thanks, Keep me updated," Jane said closing her phone. "The blood is Maura's," Jane trailed off. _'That's a lot of blood, come on Maura, hang in there, I'll find you. I promise," _Jane thought.

"She's a tough chick Jane, we'll find her," Korsak said watching Jane pace some more.

_'I know she's strong. She knows she's strong, but she doesn't no how I feel about her...What do you mean feel about her, come on Rizzoli, she's not that way...I'm not even that way...Am I?'_ Jane thought before getting tapped on the shoulder.

"You in there Rizzoli?" Korsak asked bring Jane's attention back to the scene.

"Yeah, yeah, I was just thinking," Jane said.

* * *

"So I got something on the lipstick," Frost said breaking the silence in the pit. Jane looked at him but didn't speak. "Well there was DNA on the wall, were the lipstick was, and it is XX," Frost said handing the brown file to Jane. Jane skimmed the file quickly.

"I didn't know it would be possible to get DNA," Jane said with a bit of hope. "Who is Ramona Davis? The name sounds kinda familiar," Jane said as she started to rumage through a bunch of papers on her desk.

"It does sound familiar," Korsak tuned in.

"Any demands yet?" Dean asked as he walked in the room.

"No, but we have a hit on DNA, and we are gonna follow that," Frost said.

"How far will that get you?" Dean asked sitting on the side of Jane's desk clouding her space as she looked for something.

"Farther then we are now," Jane said irritated.

"Keep me in the loop, we want her back just as you do," Dean said walking away. _'Unlikely, I want my Maura back more than you could imagine," _Jane thought.

"Yes!" Jane shouted out. Korsak and Frost jumped up and surrounded Jane's desk and looked over her shoulders to see what she was looking at.

"That's just a picture," Korsak said confused taking off his suit jacket and bow tie.

"That's not any picture," Frost said catching Jane's drift. He walked back to his desk and grabbed the third file from his neat stack and flipped open to the fourth page. "We intereviewed her once when Hoyt escaped. She was a fan. She wrote to him everyday. She was convinced they were going to be married," Frost explained bringing Korsak up to speed.

"I didn't think allowed Conjucal visits in max security?" Korsak stated.

"It was about sex with them, it was about..." Jane looked horrified as she remembered.

"About?" Korsak asked excitiedly, like hearing the news of a cliff hanger for the first time.

"Torture," Jane whispered barely audiable. Frost and Korsak looked at each other. It was late, and very few cops were in the building with them.

"I'm gonna run her credit card, see if she made any purchases, you and Korsak go to her last known address," Frost said as she started punching numbers in to his computer. Jane got up and pour a cup of the sluggish office coffee for herself and Korsak before heading out the door.

"I'm driving," Jane said redirecting Korsak to the passanger side.

* * *

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" A voice shouted as Jane continued to bang on the door.

"She's coming," Korsak said trying to get Jane to stop.

"Well she needs to come faster," Jane said as she went to pound again as the door flew open.

"Do you have any idea what time it is?" A petite blonde said yawning.

"Where is Romana Davis?" Jane spat. The blonde looked confused. "This is her house of residency isn't it?" Jane asked again.

"Yes, it is. She's at some conference in New York this weekend," The girl said.

"Are you sure?" Korsak asked. The girl nodded through a yawn.

"So you wouldn't mind us taking a look around then would you? You have nothing to hide if she really is out of town," Jane said intimidating. The blonde stepped aside and let Jane and Korsak in. The house was really fancy. Lots of pictures of the two women together, small living room, large tv, blue walls. It was obviously someone's lived in home. Jane and Korsak made their way through the house not really finding anything until they opened the closet in the bedroom.

"Uh, she doesn't like people in there," The blonde said hesitantly.

"It's obvious she has no control in their relationship," Jane whispered to Korsak as she opened the door. Jane stood there dumb founded as she ran her flash light over all the pictures and police clippings. She stopped at one. "She has my picture on her wall," Jane said disturbed.

"There's Maura," Korsak said pointing to another corner with writing on all around in. Jane walked closer with Korsak right behind her.

"Stay out here, watch the blonde," Jane said looking back at the girl.

"Smart," Korsak said as he turned to face her. Jane snapped a few pictures before grabbing the article to take back.

* * *

"Frost check to see if she's checked into any New York hotels," Jane said walking back to her desk. He punched in a few numbers and looked up at them.

"No, but there was an interesting purchase," He said looking back at the screen. Jane raced over and read the screen.

"What am I looking at?" Jane asked. Frost pointed at the screen.

"She reserved this hall for this weekend, but when I called they said she never showed up. So I looked around other halls in the area, and there was someone who paid cash that matched her Davis' description. She paid in cash," Frost said already knowing what was happening next.

"I'll call for back up," Korsak said as Jane nearly ran out the door. _'Come on Maura, I'm coming for you, hold on,' _Jane thought.

* * *

The roads were wet, from the snow as Jane pulled her vehicle in to the hall's lot. There was no other cars in sight. She eased her way out of the car, gun drawn, Korsak and Frost right beside her.

"Back up should be here any minute, we should wait," Frost said as Jane inched closer.

"They know where we are, they will find us," Jane said as she continued.

"Janie, we really should wait," Korsak agreed with Frost.

"Look, she's my friend, she's probably being tortured, I'm gonna find her," Jane said point blankly and ran down the alley to the back door.

"Damnit Rizzoli," Korsak huffed as he ran down the alley after her.

They reached the door marked Hall 4, the one Davis' had reserved. Jane nodded and Korsak kicked the door open. They were greeted by a dark scene. Yes it was dark, but the whole feel was evil.

"I see you found me, but my toy's batteries are about to run out," The voice said before Jane was hit to the floor. Korsak and Frost immediatley charged at the girl.

"STOP, IT'S A TRAP," They heard the very inaudiable voice of Maura. They stopped and help Jane as she regained her composure. Her head was bleeding and she stood there.

"SHUT UP," Davis yelled at Maura. She hit another button and Maura's body danced across the floor. Jane watched in horror.

"I will shoot," Jane threatened moving closer.

"And then this whole place will explode," Davis said. "I have you right were I want you."

Just then, Frankie grabbed Davis from behind and pulled her out of the building. Jane ran over to Maura.

"She has a faint heartbeat, tell paramedics to HURRY UP," Jane shouted as the other cops helped get Davis in to custody. Jane craddled Maura in her lap. "I've got you. I'm not letting go. Hang in there baby," Jane whispered, as she brushed a piece of hair back from Maura's face.

"SUSPECT HAS ESCAPED CUSTODY! REPEAT SUSPECT HAS ESCAPED CUSTODY," Jane heard over her radio.

* * *

**Welllllll? How was that for an Update? Whatcha think? **


	3. Stranger in the Night

****

I know it's been awhile, and I apologize. I have been a very busy college student, with a VERY hectic work week. I do appreciate all of your reviews and comments. They help me become a better writer, and I try to incorporate them into my work. I hope you enjoy this. I will try and update more frequently. And like I said your review are love to me and they really do motivate me to continue updating quicker.

**Disclaimer: Same as Chapter One.**

**~Enjoy~**

* * *

"I'm going with her!" Jane shouted as she climbed into the back of the ambulance.

"We'll meet you at the hospital after we finish up here," Korsak said as he heard Frost yelling at a cop.

"How could you have let her go? What part of don't turn your back on people do you NOT understand?" Frost yelled furiously.

"Frost, buddy calm down, it could have happened to anyone," Korsak said grabbing Frost's navy blue arm.

"But it happened to him, he turned his back," Frost spat growing more rigid.

"Maura is safe. Jane is safe. We will find her, now let's finish up here, so we can go to the hospital," Korsak said pushing his hands deep into his pockets. Frost nodded and continued collecting the evidence they were able too.

* * *

Meanwhile in the ambulance Jane did not stop staring at Maura.

"Let me look at your head," One of the medics said trying to push Jane's bushy hair aside to see the wound.

"I'm fine," Jane huffed not breaking eye contact with the 'sleeping' beauty in front of her.

"Please Det. Rizzoli, you could have a concussion," The small medic tried to argue.

"No, I am declining medical help. I'll get it checked out once I know Maura is okay," Jane spat. The small medic regained her composure from Jane's words as she went back to helping her partner get Maura's vitals stable. Jane watched Maura's chest rise and fall very slowly.

"Can she breathe?" Jane asked inaudible.

"She can but she is having trouble, the current stopped her heartbeat a few times, which could cause some permanent damage and it looks like she was hit in her chest a few times. Maybe she was kicked," The small medic continued trailing. Jane looked mortified at the idea of Maura helpless. "My guess is a punctured lung," The medic said as they tore the doors open and pulled Maura out on a gurney. A nurse grabbed Jane's arm and helped her out of the ambulance as Maura was wheeled down the hallway.

"You can't go in there," A red headed nurse said as she put her hand on Jane's shoulder. She's going in for surgery. You can wait in the waiting room and I promise to keep you updated," The redhead assured her. Jane nodded and sat down in one of the seats as another nurse came up to her.

"May I please check your head? You might need stitches?" The nurse asked. Jane stared off into space thinking. _Come on Maur, hold in there. You are strong. I never got to tell you how much I care about you. I never go to show you the world. What stop it Rizzoli, she's not into you. You're not into her. Fuck it, you're into her, you're in to her badly. Come on Maur, please hold in there. _Jane's thoughts trailed. "Ma'am," The nurse asked again.

Jane snapped back into reality. "Yeah fine," Jane nodded still thinking.

"Come with me, I think you need stitches," The nurse said. Jane groaned and complied. As they were walking down the bright white halls Korsak and Frankie arrived.

"What are you guys doing here?" Jane asked stopping in the hallway.

"We came to check on you Janie," Korsak said placing a hand on Jane's dark grey suit jacket back.

"I'm fine, and I appreciate you guys dropping by, but if all honesty, I'd feel much better if you guys were looking for Davis. I'll stay here after I get my head checked out, and then I'll stay with Maura," Jane smiled exhausted.

"Alright, if you need anything you call us okay?" Korsak more stated then asked. Jane nodded.

"And I didn't tell Ma, about you, I just told her you were here with Maura. I think she's making some of Grandma's Gnocchi for Maura so she doesn't have to cook," Frankie said putting his hand on his sister's arm.

"That sounds like Ma," Jane said as she was motioned to follow the nurse down the hallway. "I guess I have to get this checked out now, keep me in the loop," Jane said as her boots clicked down the hall as she followed the nurse. "And guys, catch that son of a bitch," Jane hummed in her low husky voice before disappearing in to a room.

* * *

"Any hits of where she might be?" Frankie asked as they walked in to the pit to see Frankie sitting at his desk.

"Officer Lampea said before he let her escape custody she was talking about some apartment. Units are there. I think she just said that to throw us of guard. But I was able to get it out of her partner, and she said something about a home in Cambridge. I'm guessing if she's hiding out, or planning anything she's there," Frost rattled off as if he was telling a speech he had rehearsed a hundred times.

"Great, Frankie and I will head up there, you stay here, and let us know if you find anything else," Korsak said as he turned on his heels to follow Frankie out the door. "And Frost, Good work," Korsak said before disappearing.

* * *

"This is a nice neighborhood," Frankie said as he turned down the suspect's street.

"Yeah it is, and I bet the neighbors would realize if someone showed up that wasn't usually here," Korsak said as he parked a few houses down from the suspect's family home.

"They always come home to mommy and daddy," Frankie said as he got out of the car. "Should we ask around first do you think?" He asked meeting Korsak at his door.

"No, only if the parents deny seeing her, otherwise it may give her a heads up we are here. We have patrol on the corner. We can give them a heads up as soon as and if the parents deny seeing her," Korsak said walking towards the suspect's house. Frankie was right behind him as he radioed their location into dispatch.

* * *

"How is she doing? Can I see her now?" Jane bombarded the doctor as he came out of the surgery room.

"You can she's asking for you. However, I must warn you, she is very hazy. The anesthetic has not warn off yet. And she is in a lot of pain. She had a collapsed lung along with a few broken ribs. No drastic brain damage. Luckily the volts of shock she received were not high enough," The grey haired doctor explained as he motioned for Jane to follow him into her room. Jane eagerly walked into see Maura attached to many machines.

"Hey," Maura whispered as she saw Jane come in.

"Hey Maur, How are you?" Jane asked as she slowly walked towards Maura's bed.

"I'm not sick Jane, and I don't bite," Maura said as she patted a spot on the bed.

'_I'd let you bite me,' _Jane thought. '_Not the time, or place Jane!'_ Jane thought again bringing herself back into reality.

"I know, I just, I don't want to hurt you," Jane thought as she ran her hand through her dark curls.

"You won't hurt me Jane. You know a person heals quicker if they have company and are in positive spirits," Maura said as she tried to make room for Jane.

"Don't move, there's enough room. And even in the hospital you are still Maura Freaking Google Isles," Jane smiled. Maura tried to laugh but soon realized it hurt.

"I'm glad you are here. I hate the hospitals as ironic as that may seem. The doctors hold people's lives in their hands. I couldn't do that. I'd rather handled their bodies once they are already dead," Maura rambled. Jane just smiled and listened as if a child was telling a story.

"I'm glad to be here," Jane smiled as she took Maura's hand in her own and rubbed the smooth skin.

"The doctor said I can leave to night on account someone would be staying with me. I will have problems changing alone because of my broken ribs, and I'll be very sore. They want someone there to help me with basic tasks or incase I fall or anything, and I have to say I agree with the doctors, so I was wondering if you'd stay with me," Maura asked looking at Jane tiredly.

"Of course I will Maur, you know that. Just get some rest, and we will check you out after you sleep some," Jane said brushing Maura's hair back.

"I'd like to leave now, and just get rest in my bed. This bed is far too uncomfortable. And these sheets, just think of how many people have laid in these same sheets," Maura said scrunching her face. Jane chuckled and nodded.

"I'll get the doctor," Jane smiled as she walked out of the room.

* * *

"Boston Police," Frankie said pounding on the door. There was no answer.

"Try again," Korsak said. Frankie tried again and nothing. It was silent outside; just the cool winter air.

"They left like an hour ago," A man said walking his dog. Frankie looked at Korsak and raised an eyebrow.

"Did you know how many people left?" Korsak asked walking towards the man.

"Mr. and Mrs. Davis left with their son, and I believe their daughter was in town visiting them. I imagine they will be in soon," The man said. Frankie looked at Korsak who nodded.

"_And by then she will have been long gone," _Korsak whispered to Frankie.

"If I leave our card with you, can you call us as soon as they get home?" Korsak asked as he dug his hand deep into his pea coat pulling out a business card.

"Is everything alright?" The man asked.

"Yes, we just have a few questions about something that happened recently," Korsak said handing the man his card.

"I'll give you a call," The man said as he continued walking his dog.

"Well what now?" Frankie asked as a gust of wind slammed into their bodies.

"We head back, and wait," Korsak said burying his face in his jacket trying to stay warm.

* * *

"You're all good Maura," Jane said as she grabbed the last of Maura's things.

"You really didn't have to buy me new sweats from the gift shop, I could have put on my own clothes," Maura said as she used Jane's shoulder as leverage as she stood up.

"You don't want to put those clothes back on, they are all dirty. Plus it's really cold out," Jane said as she helped Maura to a wheel chair.

"Frankie left my car outside, so we can head straight to your place, unless you need to stop anywhere?" Jane asked as she wheeled Maura down the hallway.

"No, I'm okay. I just want to go take a warm bath and sleep," Maura said as her face was kissed with the cold air. _'Really Maur, a bath? I don't think I'm gonna survive helping you." _Jane thought as she helped Maura into her car.

"Sounds good to me," Jane said climbing into the driver's seat.

"How selfish of me, I forgot to ask. How's your head?" Maura asked looking at Jane's bandage.

"It's fine. Just a cut. It will heal in a few days," Jane smiled as she cranked the heat in the car. The rest of the ride was silent. Maura started to doze off as Jane rounded to Maura's street. Jane pulled into Maura's driveway and climbed out of her car. She noticed Maura was still sleeping and went to unlock the front door before coming back to get Maura. She carefully scooped the honey blonde up in to her arms and carried her inside. Jane sat Maura down before tripping over Bass.

"Damn it," Jane swore as Maura woke up.

"Are you okay?" Maura asked looking around trying to remember how she got here.

"Yeah, I just tripped over Bass. He's okay," Jane reassured Maura.

"How did we get inside?" Maura asked standing up slowly. Jane went to her side and allowed Maura to hold on to her for support.

"I carried you; I didn't want to wake you. But obviously that didn't work out too well," Jane blushed as she looked at Bass again.

"Jane you should have just woken me up," Maura said.

"It's all good. I didn't want too," Jane said as she walked Maura to her bedroom.

"I think I'm going to have to pass on the bath, I'm surprisingly tired," Maura said yawning on cue.

"Your medicine hasn't worn off," Jane said as she helped Maura into bed.

"Can you help me put on some comfier clothes at least?" Maura asked pointing to a night shirt on her chair.

"You sleep in just a night shirt?" Jane asked surprised.

"Yeah, what did you think I slept in?" Maura chuckled.

"I don't know some expensive silk matching pajama set?" Jane questioned as she grabbed the shirt.

"Well I have those too, but right now I just want a tee shirt," Maura smiled. Jane walked over and helped Maura lift the hoodie over her head that Jane had gotten her at the hospital. Jane tried not to directly stare at the creamy bare skin in front of her, but she couldn't stop. "Now can you help me put on the shirt before I get cold?" Maura asked crossing her arms over her bare chest and pretending to shiver. Jane nodded quickly as she slid the oversized tee shirt onto Maura. Maura smiled and pulled her pants off before laying down and trying to cover up. Jane helped her and turned off her light before grabbing a spare blanket and heading out the door.

"Where are you going?" Maura asked looking at Jane confused.

"Uh to sleep, on your couch?" Jane questioned.

"Don't be silly. There is plenty of room in my bed. Plus it's not like we haven't slept together before," Maura said looking at the empty space. _'Yeah with you dressed like that, there will be very little sleeping.' _Jane thought.

"Uh, sure. Lemme just call Frankie and ask him to go get Jo Friday, and let him know that you are alright," Jane smiled. Maura nodded her head and watched Jane leave the room. Maura stared at the ceiling thinking about the past events. Before she knew it Jane was back in the room. She sat at the end of the bed and kicked of her boats before climbing into bed.

"If you want something more comfortable, there's another tee shirt in the second drawer to your left. Then tomorrow we can go to your place and get you some more clothes," Maura said pointing to her mahogany dresser. Jane smiled and pulled her shirt and bra off. She felt eyes on her back, but it didn't phase her. She pulled the tee shirt over her head before undoing her dark pants that accompanied her suit and climbed into bed.

"Goodnight Maur, If you need anything please don't hesitate to wake me," Jane said as she curled up.

"Thank you Jane," Maura smiled as she tried to roll on her side to see Jane. "I can't lay on this side. It has my broken ribs," Maura sounded defeated.

"Just get comfortable Maura," Jane said as she heard Maura shiver. Jane being gutsy wrapped her arm gently around Maura's waist and held her close.

"Thanks, I was really cold, and I can't really scrunch up," Maura said taking Jane's hand in her own before drifting quickly into a deep somber. Jane just smiled and took in the doctor's scent and enjoyed the body heat. It wasn't too long before Jane had drifted into sleep herself. It hadn't been long before Jane shot up to see Maura had woken.

"What's wrong?" Jane asked sliding her pants on.

"I heard something," Maura said nervous.

"It's probably nothing Maura, try and go back to sleep. I'll check it out, and be right back okay?" Jane asked rubbing sleep from her eyes. Maura smiled and watched the brunette disappear down the hallway. Maura kept her eyes glued to the door as she pulled the covers up trying to stay warm. It wasn't long before Jane was walking in and undoing the button on her pants.

"It was just Bass, he knocked his food dish over," Jane smiled as she climbed back into bed.

"Thank you, I guess I'm just jumpy," Maura said as she welcomed Jane's body heat.

"It's understandable," Jane said snuggling against Maura. "Try and get some more sleep," Jane said as she listened to the doctors breaths grow longer and deeper before falling asleep herself.

A door slowly crept open and a figure appeared from the closet. _"You got her back once, but can you do it again?"_

_

* * *

_

**Hope you all enjoyed that! Let me know what you think! Just click the little button below! **


	4. Because I Love Her

**I'm baaaaccckkk! I have had a serious case of writers block. And I've written this chapter about five different ways. Hopefully this one is good. I intend on updating more frequently, especially since my insomnia has been really bad lately. **

**All grammer and spelling mistakes are my own. I do not have spell check or anything, and I try to go back and correct them. **

**Please let me know what you think. I really try and take your ideas and things that need to be worked on and incorporate them in each chapter. **

**Disclaimer: See Chapter One**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Jane was snuggled tight into Maura in her sleep as she felt the heat being moved from her. Jane furrowed her brow as she stirred trying to find Maura.

"Maura, where are you going?" Jane asked groggy as she continued patting the empty space looking for the blonde. Jane opened her eyes and saw Maura standing in the corner facing her. "What the hell are you doing Maur? Come back to bed," Jane said turning on the light. Jane saw tears streaming down the blondes horrified face as a person held her with an arm around her neck, gun pressed into her side.. "Maura!" Jane gasped as she quickly reached for her gun. Jane aimed her gun at Maura and the person hiding behind the blonde.

"Let her go," Jane spat making her way around the bed.

"Take one more step and I shoot her," The suspect said. Jane instantly froze. "Good girl. See, everyone says you don't know how to take orders, but you seem to take them very well," The voice said confidently.

"Romona Davis," Jane spat out.

"Why yes Jane. It's about time we had a proper introduction," Davis said pulling Maura towards the door.

"Stop," Jane shouted through her teeth. "You are not taking her again."

"Oh really?" Davis laughed. "See, I think I am."

Maura winced each time Davis jabbed the gun into her side. Jane stared into Maura's watery Hazel eyes. Jane looked back at Davis.

"No. You. Are. Not." Jane said angrily through her teeth.

"And why is that?" Davis asked with the upper hand.

"Jane," Maura tried to say, but was cut short when Davis slapped her.

"Don't you dare put your hands on her like that," Jane said taking a few steps closer, forgetting Davis rules. Davis cocked the gun and Jane froze.

"Why do you care so much?" Davis spat as Maura cried.

"Because, she is my best friend," Jane grew annoyed.

"There is another reason," Davis said backing towards the doorway.

"No, there is not. Now let her go, you can take me instead," Jane said setting her gun down and raising her arms above her head.

"Oh, would you look at that," Davis laughed.

"Jane, no," Maura cried. Davis jabbed the gun into Maura's side again and Maura grew quiet; only soft wimpers escaped.

"Why do you care so much about her. Why are you so willing to trade places with her," Davis asked amused.

"Because," Jane spat.

"Because why?" Davis said with a coy smile playing on her face.

"Because, she is my friend," Jane spat back at Davis.

"I'll give you to the count of three, and if you don't tell me the real reason, I am shooting her, and then I'm shooting you," Davis grinned. "One...Two..."

Jane looked nervously at Maura who had tears rolling down her face. She was growing weak, and she wouldn't last to much longer. Especially if Davis got her away. Jane took a deep breath.

"Fine," Jane said angrily. "Because, I love her. I am in love with that girl right there," Jane spat. Davis grinned as Maura stopped crying. Maura looked at her has Davis laughed.

"I thought so. So in that case, I'm going to let her live." A sigh of relief came over Jane. "But I'm going to kill you, and leave her all alone," Davis laughed as she threw Maura down on the bed room floor. Jane reached for her gun, but was shot in the shoulder.

"Jane" Maura cried. Jane grabbed her arm and stood up as she went for Davis. Davis cocked her gun again, but Jane had tackled Davis to the ground. She fought with Davis, pinning her to the floor. Her arm was growing weak, and she was getting light headed. Jane struggled with Davis, and soon found herself pinned under Davis. Jane used all her might and kept the barrow of the gun from aiming at her. Jane grew weaker, and before she knew it, she heard two shots in the air. Jane closed her eyes as she felt a large amount of weight crush her. She laided there motionlessly.

"Jane?" Maura asked quietly. Jane opened her eyes and looked at the blonde.

"Yeah?" She asked with a small smile.

"I didn't hit you right?" Maura asked shaking as she put the gun down on the floor.

"No, no you didn't," Jane laughed as she rolled the dead weight off of her. Jane grabbed her arm and scooted up to the wall as she sat up. "I thought you didn't believe in guns," Jane said taking a few deep breaths trying to control the pain.

"I don't. But I also don't believe in letting a psychopath kill someone I care about, and then potentially kill me," Maura smiled as she made her way over to Jane. "Now you need to get some pressure on that and get it looked at," Maura said taking Jane's free hand in her own. Jane smiled as she used her long legs to pull her pants over. She grabbed her walkie and radio'd in.

"Rizzoli to dispatch, I got a 419 at 1123 Newbury Street," Jane said over the walkie.

"10-4 Units are responding," The dispatcher said. Jane had slowed the bleeding by now and just sat there enjoying Maura's company.

"When did you learn to shoot a gun?" Jane asked breaking the silence. Maura looked at her and smiled.

"You showed me how," Maura smiled. Jane smiled and looked at her in silence. "I told you, I'm a fast learner," Maura grinned. Jane chuckled and pulled Maura into a hug and held her there until they were interrupted by Frost and Korsak coming in, guns drawn.

"Damnit Rizzoli! Answer your phone," Korsak said lowering his weapon.

"Huh?" Jane asked.

"I've been calling you two for the past 10 minutes; as soon as I realized it was the Docs address. You scared the shit out of me," Korsak said checking Davis's pulse.

"They must be dead," Jane stated.

"Who is this?" Frost asked as paramedics came to bandage up Jane's wound.

"Romona Davis, Maura's abductor," Jane said.

"And you shot her?" Korsak starred at the brunette.

"No, I did," Maura cut in. Korsak looked at Maura and then the body.

"Nice shot," Korsak said. "I'm sure you have a good reason, but for now, lets get you two checked out," Korsak helped Maura up.

"You didn't shoot Janie now did you? Because if you did, I'm sure she deserved it," Korsak joked.

"Of course not! I can't believe you would even think I would do such a thing," Maura hurried in horror.

"Maura, honey, he's messing with you," Jane said as she was helped down the hallway. Maura starred at Korsak.

"That's not funny Vince," Maura said stern. Jane saw the man shift uncomfortably in his shoes.

"She needs to be checked out too, come one Maur," Jane said with a smile. Maura smiled and a medic helped her out behind Jane.

* * *

"Hey, you're awake," Maura smiled as Jane stirred.

"How long was I asleep?" Jane asked. Maura lifted herself from her wheelchair and sat next to Jane slowly, obviously in pain.

"You passed out as soon as they got you in the ambulance. My guess is loss of blood. You were running on adrenaline and..." Maura rambled.

"Got it," Jane smiled. "How are you?" Jane asked.

"Surprisingly much better, knowing there isn't a deranged psychopath on the loose trying to kill you is very calming," Maura stated. Jane laughed as Maura was dead serious. "I told the police everything that happened, and they will follow up once we are back to work," Maura said.

"Good, I don't want to deal with it right now," Jane yawned.

"Knock Knock," A familiar voice said at the doorway.

"Hey Frankie," Jane said while absent mindedly rubbing Maura's arm.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" He asked kissing his sisters forehead.

"Like I've been shot," Jane laughed.

"Don't joke like that," Angela interrupted making her presence known.

"Ma," Jane hummed as she rolled her eyes.

"Maura filled us in. And normally I'd be furious. You should have a less dangerous job," Jane rolled her eyes. "But since you were protecting Maura, I'll let it slide. This once," Angela said shaking a stern finger at Jane. Maura watched Jane roll her eyes.

"The doctor said it's best she gets rest now, and I think rest is hard for her to do, when there are this many people in the room," Maura said smiling at Jane as she mouthed 'Thank you'.

"We will get going then, but if you need anything you call me," Angela said just as stern. "Get some rest, and Maura, you let me know if she doesn't," Angela said kissing Jane on the forehead.

"Yes ma'am," Maura smiled as she watched everyone leave the room.

"Thank you," Jane smiled.

"For what?" Maura asked.

"Getting them to leave," Jane said in a 'duh' tone.

"You need rest, it is hard for someone to rest with that many people in the room," Maura stated with a blank look on her face. Jane just stared at her dumbfounded. Maura looked at her and laughed. "Well it's true, plus I could tell you weren't up to Rizzoli Family stuff tonight," Maura said laying down next to Jane, resting her head on her good shoulder.

"Thanks," Jane hummed. It grew quiet and Jane enjoyed it.

"So you love me?" Maura asked breaking the silence. Jane's body grew stiff. She fidgeted as Maura looked at her.

"Uhm," Jane started obviously nervous.

"Yes or no, I don't want an explanation," Maura said. Jane looked scared.

She managed a soft "Yes." Maura grinned.

"Good, because I think I love you too," Maura said kissing Jane's forehead and laying back on her good shoulder. "Now get some sleep," Maura said not letting Jane say anything by turning off the lights. "Goodnight, and sweet dreams," Maura smiled falling asleep. Jane laid there motionlessly in disbelief before too, falling asleep.

* * *

**See, I decided this way, I can start Rizzles. What do you think? **


	5. My Girl

**I am sorry for the delay. I was in and out of the hospital, and then my computer broke, so I was doing everything via my cell. It's a little different then most my chapters. I tried to incorportate what 'the mob' as asked for. If you have any suggestions, PLEASE don't hesitate to tell me. **

**Without any further ado, ENJOY!**

**DISCLAIMER: See Ch.1 **

* * *

"Maur, come on let me have one please!" Jane wined as Maura blocked the fridge with her body.

"No, Jane. You can't have a beer. Not while you are still taking your medicine," Maura defended.

"Why not? It's not like I'm abusing my medicine, or the alcohol. I just want to have one with the game. Come on, the Red Sox are playing," Jane tried to reason.

"Jane, we both know that you aren't suppose to take alcohol with any form of medicine, especially prescription drugs. By taking your medicine, the acetaminophen in it attacks your liver. You are risking liver damage every time you take it. Alcohol is also a proven factor in liver damage. You do not need two downers in your system attacking your liver, Jane," Maura rattled leaning against the fridge. Jane just stared at her.

"Yeah, well right now my liver can screw it. I have a perfectly fine liver, so I think I deserve a beer," Jane whined leaning against the island about two feet away from Maura.

"No, Jane. You will be on your medicine for a few more days, and after that I promise we can go get a drink at the Dirty Robber.

"I'm not going to win this am I?" Jane asked as she looked back to her TV as the first pitch was thrown.

"No. You are not," Maura stated with a smile. Jane rolled her eyes and grabbed a warm coke and walked back into the living room. Maura grinned at her win, as she grabbed a clean glass and filled it with ice.

"Here," Maura said handing Jane the glass before sitting on the couch. Jane smiled and pour the Coke into the glass. Maura watch Jane as Jane watched the game. Jane shifted uneasily in her spot.

"Do I have something on my face?" Jane asked.

"No you have a beautifully high zygomatic structure," Maura admired.

"Thank you, you have a nice zygomatic structure too," Jane asked confused.

"Well thank you, but I meant you have very lovely bone structure. I never really noticed it before. You have beautiful cheekbones. They are high. You know, high cheekbones are rare, and they show beautiful symmetry. The Western civilization say it's a mark of beauty. They also signify youth," Maura rambled. The corner of Jane's lip curved as she watch Maura gesture with her hands as she touched her cheeks.

"Is this your way of flirting with me Dr. Isles?" Jane asked as she leaned back in the couch.

"Actually, yes," Maura smiled. Jane leaned forward and took Maura's hand in her own, she looked into her hazel eyes and smiled. She opened her mouth to say something, but Maura cut her off. "I've wanted to talk about what happened at the hospital, but today was our first day home, and you're watching the game," Maura started with her silky voice. Jane took her hand from Maura's and turned off the TV.

"Whatever you have to say is more important, than any silly baseball game. Besides, Boston's got this game," Jane smiled.

"I appreciate the gesture Jane, but you can watch your game. I don't mind," Maura said reaching for the remote. Jane grabbed her arm to stop her. She brought her hand to her lips and kissed it softly.

"I'd like to talk to you Maura," Jane smiled.

"This is so unlike you Jane, all compassionate," Maura giggled.

"Hey! I can be compassionate, and I happen to genuinely care about what we are talking about," Jane blushed slightly, but regained control quickly. Maura grinned.

"I'll start," Maura smiled.

"Let me," Jane cut in. "I am the one who said I love you," Jane said, suddenly getting very nervous. _'Shit, what if she's just telling me she wants to be my friend...Well...at least I still have my friend,_' Jane thought, nerves playing across her face.

"Jane, you have been quiet protective of me, even when you were hurt. You've risked your life for me. You've shown me friendship, and happiness, that I've never received from anyone, especially a man. You make me feel safe," Maura said softly and calmly. Jane smiled and blushed.

"Maura, I really care about you, and I think it's more than just my friend," Jane said bitting her lip slightly.

"I know, I've noticed. And I've liked you for quiet sometime. But you are one of my only 'real' friends," Maura said. "Truth is, I've liked you as more than a friend since the day I met you," Maura smiled sliding closer to Jane on the couch.

"Really?" Jane asked kind of shocked. She was caught off guard.

"Yes, now let me continue please," Maura demanded politely. _'Only Maura could make a demand politely_,' Jane thought. Jane nodded and Maura continued. "I've liked you for a long time, and you do not know what it means to me that you love me back. Maybe in a different way than I care for you, but I'm pretty sure I'm not wrong about this. Jane, people are attracted to strength, safety, beauty. You have all of those qualities. Why do you think I pick out all the flaws in the men I've dated?" Maura asked. Jane opened her mouth, but Maura answered her rhetorical question. "Because none of them measure up to you Jane," Maura smiled. Jane couldn't help but grin.

"You like me?" Jane asked excitedly.

"Very much so," Maura smiled.

"I like you too," was all Jane could manage at the time. Maura leaned forward and captured Jane's perfect lips in her own. She sucked on Jane's bottom lip softly and Jane parted her lips allowing Maura control and access. Maura pushed Jane back on the couch slowly, taking caution to her injured shoulder. Maura deepened the kiss, pushing her hands deep in to Jane's hair. Jane placed her hands on Maura's waist and held her in place and she enjoyed what Maura was doing to her. Maura pulled back slowly, pulling Jane back up so she was sitting again.

"Wow," was all Jane could say. Maura grinned. "So what does this mean?" Jane asked after she gained her composure again.

"Well, normally, when two people are attracted to each other, and share a passionate kiss, they usually take it to the next step as dating. That is just most of the time. Other times.." Maura continued.

"I got it, Maur," Jane laughed. "Maura Isles, would you like to go on a date with me?" Jane asked. Maura smiled.

"I would love for you to take me a on a date Jane!" Maura exclaimed. Maura reached for the TV remote once again.

"What are you doing?" Jane asked as she watched the blonde.

"Well, you were watching a game, and I'm pretty sure you are curious as to what the score is," Maura said turning the TV on.

"I think I love you," Jane grinned as her attention immediately turned to the TV. Maura laughed and got up. "Where are you going?" Jane asked standing up quickly, as her attention immediately went to the blonde.

"I need to go feed Bass," Maura said as she slid her heals back on. "Would you like to come?" Maura asked.

"Yeah, I haven't seen him in a while," Jane said as she pulled her hair in to a baseball cap.

* * *

"Maur, since you're going to be staying with me for awhile, why don't you bring Bass over," Jane said. "I know it's smaller at my apartment, but it would be easier then going back and forth everyday," Jane suggested as she leaned against Maura's large island in the kitchen.

"That's a great idea Jane!" Maura smiled as she fed Bass a strawberry. "How would you like to see Jo Friday, Bass," Maura talked to the tortoise as she pet the top of his shell. Jane smiled as she watched the blonde interact with her pet. "Let me just change and grab some things," Maura said as Jane's phone rang.

* * *

Maura appeared in the kitchen with a bag dressed in grey slacks, and a lavender silk top. '_wow'_ Jane thought.

"Maura, why don't you put some clothes on to relax?" Jane questioned.

"The are my relaxing clothes," Maura said as she displayed what she was wearing with a spin.

"Of course they are," Jane laughed as she grabbed the bag from Maura.

"Jane, your shoulder. Let me take that," Maura said reaching for the bag.

"Maura, I'm not broken. My other arm is perfectly fine, and thanks to you, I've been getting rest at the hospital, and most of today. I can carry this bag. Besides, didn't you have some broken ribs and a punctured lung recently," Jane asked as she smiled.

"Oh, yeah. I forgot about that," Maura thought. "I've been so worried about you, and making sure you rest I forgot about my pain," Maura winced as it all hit her. Jane rubbed Maura's back as she leaned forward against the same counter.

"How about we just go back to my apartment and watch a movie. We will make sure each other rests. Okay?" Jane asked. Maura looked at her and smiled.

"That would be lovely Jane," Maura said resting her head on Jane's shoulder and hugging her softly with one arm. "I'll ask Frankie to come get Bass in the morning. I don't think either of us can move him right now," Jane said as she escorted Maura to the door.

"That's a good idea. I don't want to interrupt either of our healing process by straining ourselves," Maura said as she pulled her coat on.

* * *

"What movie do you want to watch?" Jane asked as she pulled up her Netflix account.

"Oh, there's this special on wild cats I've been wanting to see," Maura started excitedly. "But, I can watch that some other time, you pick the movie," Maura smiled. "What was the phone call about?" Maura asked trying to change the subject.

"Oh, it was just Ma, asking how we were doing. By the way, we are having dinner with her tomorrow. I hope you don't mind," Jane said as she went to the kitchen to make some popcorn.

"Not at all, I enjoy your family dinners," Maura said excitedly again. Jane leaned against the counter and pushed her hands into the pockets of her sweats and listened to the popping.

"Well they love you, even if they do embarrass me," Jane rolled her eyes.

"Now now Jane, every child thinks their family embarrasses them. I enjoy your family a lot," Maura said as she opened the fridge and grabbed two bottles of water.

"Yeah, 30 years of experience proves otherwise," Jane laughed. "Are you sure you don't want something more comfortable?" Jane offered. "Not that you don't look stunning or anything," Jane added quickly.

"Actually, I do think I'll change. I don't want to fall asleep in these clothes," Maura excused herself from the kitchen.

"Help yourself to anything in my room," Jane shouted as she went and hit play on a movie, before pausing it. She went back into her kitchen and fed Jo Friday as she barked at her feet.

"Hungry girl?" Jane asked the small terrier. Maura walked back in to the kitchen wearing one of Jane's community colleges hoodies and a pair of yoga pants.

"You look much more comfortable," Jane laughed.

"Thank you, I like your hoodie," Maura said.

"Can I ask you something," Jane asked as she pulled the hot bag from the microwave.

"Anyone can ask anyone anything," Maura started with what Jane was sure to be a long complex answer.

"Maur," Jane stopped her.

"Of course you can Jane," Maura smiled pulling a large bowl from the cabinet.

"Since when were you interested in girls?" Jane asked curiously as she walked into the living room with the popcorn.

"I've always been attracted to women Jane. They are beautiful," Maura said.

"You know what I mean. Since when have you wanted to date girls?" Jane asked.

"Well, in college I dated a few, just like I dated some men. I always knew I wanted a girl, but I would bring home guys to my parents. But I'm to the point in my life, that my happiness is what matters, and I am very happy with a girl," Maura said to the point. Jane smiled and kissed her forehead.

"How long have you been into girls Jane," Maura asked as Jane sat down.

"Well, I've never had any luck with men. I guess I didn't know I was interested in girls until I met you," Jane smiled. Maura grinned and snuggled into Jane.

"So what movie are we watching?" Maura asked as Jo jumped up by her feet. Jane put her feet on the coffee table allowing Maura to get more comfortable in her lap. Jane grinned and pushed play.

_"First in our Journey across the animal kingdom, we make a stop in the Sub-Saharan Africa..."_ The commentator on the TV started.

"Jane!" Maura exclaimed. "You didn't have too," Maura said looking in the deep brown eyes.

"I know, but I wanted to," Jane smiled as she watched the blonde's face light up as a cat appeared on the screen.

"Thank you," Maura smiled kissed Janes lips lightly. "Look it's a Panthero Leo!" Maura said. Jane looked confused until she saw the Lion on the TV. "Did you know, wild lions are almost extinct everywhere but the Sub-Saharan desert, and parts of Asia," Maura said just before the commentator said it on the television.

"I did not know that," Jane laughed as Maura watched the TV very closely, making a mental note of everything that was said. Jane ate her popcorn half watching the TV, and half watching Maura in her lap.

* * *

"That was very interesting! I learned so much," Maura said sitting up, stretching slowly, being careful of her tender ribs.

"I learned a lot too," Jane yawned. Maura stood up and pulled Jane up.

"Let's go to bed," Maura said walking with Jane to her bedroom.

"Come on girl," Jane called into the dark living room. Jo Friday jumped right off the couch and followed the two into Jane's bedroom.

"Thanks again for playing the documentary. I know it wasn't your first choice," Maura said as she snuggled into Jane in bed.

"It was interesting. I enjoyed it. Besides, my girl wanted to watch it. So I really don't mind," Jane yawned before slowly closing her eyes.

_'I am all yours. I am your girl,_' Maura whispered before falling in to a deep somber.

* * *

**Whatcha think? I think it's time for Rizzles to start. No cliffs either! Lemme know what you wanna see happen in this story! I promise to update more regularly!**


	6. Will You Be The One?

**Hope you all enjoy this story. Any suggestions are more then welcome. The title of the chapter was inspired by Melissa Ferricks' song "Will You Be the One"**

**Disclaimer: See Chapter One**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Maur, I don't see why you are making such a big deal out of this," Jane groaned as she leaned against the bedroom wall pushing her hands deep in her pockets. Maura sat on Jane's bed crossed legged rubbing her feet.

"Jane, it's dinner with your family," Maura said repositioning herself in the Sukasana position bringing her hangs into the Om Mudra position.

"Are you really going to meditate now?" Jane asked interrupting the blonde.

"Jane, yoga is very good for your soul," Maura said closing her eyes and breathing slowly. Jane watched the blonde curiously as she sat completely still.

"Maur-" Jane started.

"Shhh," Maura hushed as she continued meditating.

"Maura, will you stop that if I wear the dress? It's too quiet when you do that," Jane said quickly making sure not to get shushed again. Maura grinned and opened her eyes.

"Yes," Maura squealed as she jumped up and held the dress in front of Jane examining the garment in front of the mirror.

"I'm gonna look like an idiot just so you know," Jane said in her low husky voice.

"You're going to look beautiful Jane," Maura said quickly kissing Jane's neck before grabbing a towel. "Now, I'm going to take a shower and get ready. We don't want to be late," Maura said scampering to the bathroom quickly.

"Maura, it's my parents house. There's never a set time; Dinner's at 8. We will have enough time there," Jane said playing the material of the dress.

"The sooner we get there, the sooner we can leave," Maura hummed as the water turned on to the shower. Jane smiled and pulled her shirt off. She examined the fading bruise around her shoulder as she remember what happened. She stood there aimlessly until she heard the water shut off.

"You'll still not dressed?" Maura asked appearing in the bedroom in a towel. Her hair stuck to her face as the water dripped down onto the floor.

"I was uh, I am getting ready," Jane smiled as her hand rubbed her shoulder slowly taking one last look.

"It will go away Jane, it is healing," Maura said as she grabbed another towel and wrapped her hair up.

"I know," Jane sighed as she pulled her pants off and hopped out of them. She turned to face Maura standing in her bra and panties.

"It will, Bruises on average take 2 weeks to fully fade. It's already been just over a week. It has faded quite a lot actually," Maura said standing up. She walked over to Jane to examine the bruise. "It looks really good, and your shoulder is healing quite nicely," Maura said as she rolled Jane's shoulder forward slowly. Jane smiled and started at the smaller woman in front of her.

"Now, you get ready, I am very hungry," Maura said walking back into the bathroom.

* * *

"I hope you are happy, I'm in this dress," Jane said as she dug through the purse Maura insisted went with the dress for her keys.

"Why don't you knock Jane?" Maura asked stating the obvious.

"Because this is my house, and I'd rather ma not make a big deal of the dress outside," Jane said as she found her keys. She stood to the side and let Maura walk in first wearing a navy blue Nicole Miller dress.

"Ma, we're here," Jane shouted as she walked into the living room squeezing herself between her brother and pa. "What's the score?" Jane asked, as he attention was immediately directed to the game on TV.

"Whoa, Jane...in a dress?" Frankie asked causing everyone to turn their attention to Jane.

"Oh my God Janie stand up! Let me see you!" Angela squealed.

"Maaa," Jane whined. "The game's on!"

"Jane!" Angela demanded. Jane rolled her eyes and turned off the TV and stood up.

"HEY!" Jane and Frank Sr. cried.

"If I can't watch it, neither can you!" Jane replied.

"Come here!" Angela said excitedly. "Let me see you!" Jane dragged her feet as she walked over.

"Oh, Janie, you look beautiful!" Angela cried. Jane half smiled and groaned.

"It was all Maura's idea!" Jane whined. All attention turned to the blonde who was standing in the doorway to the living room still. Maura smiled.

"Oh Maura, thank you so much for making her wear a dress. She looks so beautiful," Angela said pulling Maura in for a hug.

"It's my pleasure Mrs. Rizzoli," Maura said as Jane handed her a glass of wine.

"Call me Angela dear," she said as she went back in to the kitchen as the timer went off. "If only you would wear dresses more often, you'd find a man suitable for marriage," Angela shouted. Jane's jaw dropped and Maura choked on her wine as she laughed.

"I am just fine Ma!" Jane shouted as she joined the boys back on the couch as the game was resumed. Her attention immediately tuned into the announcer until Maura started to walk away. Jane quickly stood up and walked to her.

"Hey, is everything alright?" Jane asked placing her hand on Maura's waist. Maura place her hand over Janes'.

"Yes, I'm going to help your mother with dinner," Maura smiled.

"I'll help you guys too," Jane smiled back.

"No, you go watch your game. I am going to help your mother," Maura said.

"Let me help you," Jane replied.

"Do you really want your mother to start questioning why you are helping all of a sudden? You are already in a dress," Maura giggled.

"That is your fault," Jane playfully whined.

"Because you look marvelous in it," Maura whispered in Jane's ear. "Now let me help your mother, and if you really want to help, in ten minutes you can set the table," Maura said before walking away with an extra sway in her step, knowing Jane was staring. Jane just grinned as Frankie came and smacked the back of the head.

"Hey! What was that for," Jane lunged at her little brother, pulling him into her grasp.

"Hey, you two no rough housing," Angela screamed from the kitchen.

"He started it Ma!" Jane whined as Frank Sr. looked in their direction.

"Frank!" Angela shouted as the continued to swat at each other like little kids.

"Hey you two, listen to your mother," Frank Sr. said as the game came back from commercial. Jane rolled her eyes and let go of her brother.

"Maura looks hot," Frankie said staring into the kitchen.

"She looks the same as usually," Jane went a long with it.

"I know, but she has an extra glow today," Frankie said as he went into the kitchen. "Do you need any help Maura?" He asked getting close to her. Jane walked into the kitchen watching the whole thing.

"Well, Jane was about to set the table, you could help her," Maura said looking at Jane with a smile.

"Anything else?" Frankie asked. Maura shook her head, never breaking eye contact with Jane.

"Well, I think Jane can do the table alone, I'm gonna keep watching the game," Frankie said getting out of the chore. Jane smiled as she walked into the kitchen to get the plates. As Jane reached for them, Maura walked behind her grabbing Jane's waist slightly causing Jane to drop a plate as she jumped at the unexpected touch.

"Jane!" Angela shouted.

"It's didn't break Ma," Jane said as she bent over to pick the plate up.

"Be more careful!" Angela nagged as Jane stood there not sure what to say.

"I'm sorry, it's my fault Angela, I bumped Jane as I was getting the salad tongs," Maura smiled.

"Well you too, be careful, those are my good plates," Angela smiled softer at Maura's apology.

"Maura, can you help Jane set the table, dinner is done?" Angela asked as she took off her apron.

"It would be my pleasure," Maura smiled grabbing the food and carrying it into the dining room.

"You didn't bump me accidently," Jane stated as she placed the plates around the table.

"I know," Maura hummed.

"I thought you were on my side. We aren't going to get Jane bombarded with questions by her family," Jane stated.

"I am, but I'm having fun," Maura winked as she went back for more food. Jane's jaw dropped as she folded her arms over her stomach.

"Maura," Jane whined. Maura walked up to Jane and place two fingers on the bottom of Jane's chin and lifted it.

"Close your mouth, it's very rude and frankly unattractive standing there gapping like that," Maura smiled. Jane scrunched her face up as Angela carried the last dish of food into the living room.

"Dinner! Come sit and eat," Angela called as she smiled to the two women standing in the living room. Everyone took their seats as Frankie reached for a roll. "Hey! Did you wash those hands?" Angela accused as Frankie excused himself from the table.

* * *

"Thank you Angela, dinner was amazing. I am so glad you invited me to come," Maura thanked as she gave Angela a hug.

"Oh, honey, you are welcome anytime," Angela said hugging the blonde back. "Plus, because of you, I get to see my daughter in a dress," Angela squealed.

"Ma," Jane whined.

"What, you look lovely. You should show off your body more, and wear more dresses," Angela stated matter of fact.

"Yeah, of course Ma," Jane played along as she gave Frankie Sr. a kiss on the check. "Bye pa, see ya next Sunday," Jane said before finally giving her mother a hug. "Food was great, see you next weekend," Jane said as she waved at her brother. "Ready Maur?" Jane asked grabbing her bag. Maura nodded and followed closely to the car.

"That was fun," Maura giggled as she climbed into the passanger seat and clipped her seatbelt. Jane looked at Maura staring out the window with a small grin playing on her face before Jane started laughing. "What?" Maura asked smiling with her mouth open.

"You were such a tease, and you say it was fun," Jane laughed throwing the car into reverse.

"I had fun; I like watching you squirm," Maura said. "You are always on top of things, I like seeing this side of you too," Maura rattled as she leaned back in her seat watching out the window. "Where are we going?" Maura asked after a few minutes of silence, and they still weren't home.

"You'll see," Jane said turning the radio on. Maura looked at Jane curiously, who sat there very confidently. Maura started to hum with the radio until the car started to come to a stop.

"We're at a park," Maura stated.

"Thank you caption obvious," Jane said getting out of the car. She open Maura's door and reached for her hand which Maura gladly took. It was quickly growing dark, and was getting chilly quickly. The cool breeze whistled in the air, as the street lamps turned on. Very few people were in the park, only a few joggers. Jane reached in the back seat and grabbed her softball hoodie and wrapped it around Maura's body. Maura grinned at Jane's gesture.

"What are we doing here?" Maura asked as she snuggled into the warmth of the hoodie.

"Maur, we've established we both like each other, you're staying at my apartment for the time being, you've come to family dinners with me, but yet I've not been on a real date with you," Jane started as she held Maura's waist and walked her to a nearby bench. She allowed Maura to sit before sitting next to her and facing the blonde. "Maura Isles, would you like to go on a real date with me, as my girlfriend?" Jane asked confidently in her deep husky voice. Maura's face lit up.

"I'd love to go on a date with you Jane!" Maura said hugging Jane tightly. She buried her face in Jane's hair before sitting back up. "And I'd love to be your girlfriend Jane Rizzoli," Maura said before kissing Jane softly on the lips. Jane grinned and stood up taking Maura's hand.

"Now, let's get you home before you catch a cold," Jane said opening Maura's door. She swiftly made her way around the car before getting in and driving home, the whole time with a huge grin playing on her face.

* * *

**What did you think? Any suggestions?**


	7. First Day Back

**SOOO, It's been far to long since I've had a chance to update. My computer finally died this summer, and I didn't get a new one until about two months ago. I am a sophomore in college, and school has pretty much taken over my life. With out a bajillion other excusses I bring you chapter seven. It's short, because it's been a while since I've updated. I DO, however, have the next time half way finished. Hope y'all enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: See chapter one. **

**CH 7: FIRST DAY BACK**

* * *

Jane walked into the bullpen with coffee in her hand half asleep.

"Looks like someone slept under an overpass," Korsak said laughing at Jane.

"Thanks, you look lovely too," Jane scowled as she slumped into her chair taking a sip of her hot coffee.

"So you're cleared for work?" Frost asked as he closed his computer screen.

"Yeah, I got cleared for work yesterday, so I did some paper work at home, so I could be in the field today," Jane said grabbing the top file off Frosts' desk.

"Don't you think it's a little too soon?" Frost asked reaching for the file. Jane gave him a warning stare as he settled in his seat more comfortably.

"I have been out for two weeks, I am cleared by my doctor, and I want to work," Jane stated reading over the file. "Wasn't this guy a suspect in a case from a few years ago?" Jane asked pulling her files up on her computer. Korsak grabbed the file and looked it before looking at the computer. "How long have you been working on this case?" Jane asked looking at Korsak as he looked back and forth between the file and the computer.

"About a week," Frost said as he realized the connection. "I guess sometimes you do need a pair of fresh eyes," Frost said patting Jane's shoulder. Jane winced slightly. "Does it still hurt?" Frost asked quickly as he stood defensively.

"Not really, it's just a little tender occasionally," Jane said.

"It will most likely be sore for the first few days back since she is going to be stressed about being back. A good stress though," Maura said as she walked in.

"I'm not stressed," Jane said quickly as she sat up in her chair.

"Yes you are. You are slightly nervous, which is causing you to be stressed. You are wondering if you can still do your job," Maura said as she smoothed out her dress.

"No I'm not. I know I can do my job, I am just a little sore," Jane said. Maura walked up to Jane and rubbed her shoulder lightly.

"I feel a knot, you are most likely stressed," Maura smiled as she leaned against Jane's desk.

"Don't you have a dead body or something to be doing, instead of picking on me?" Jane smiled.

"Not really, my partner finished up the last body," Maura laughed. "Vince, are you not sleeping?" Maura asked causing all attention to go to Korsak from Jane. Korsak sat up quickly and rubbed his eyes.

"What, no, I mean I am sleeping. I just was watching a movie last night and I needed some coffee to stay up, and then I couldn't sleep," Korsak said quickly as he straightened out his grey suit coat.

"I think you had a lady friend over last night," Frost sang. Jane leaned back in her chair and crossed her legs. Maura leaned against Jane's desk and placed her hand on the back of Jane's chair as they watched Korsak with smiles.

"I did not," Korsak argued.

"It was the girl from the coffee shop wasn't it?" Frost laughed as Korsak turned red, obviously caught.

"It's none of your business who I did or did not have over last night," Korsak said.

"I'll remember that next time you can't mind your own business," Jane laughed as Sgt. Grant walked in.

"Glad to have you two back, I will have paperwork that needs to be completed later," He said as he handed them a case file. "Two bodies found at the docks," Grant said as he turned on his heels. "Stop in my office by the end of the week Rizzoli, the paper work has to get done," He said firmly. Jane rolled her eyes as she sat up and flipped open the file.

"Ready for work?" Jane asked as she stood up tightening her belt. The guys stood up and headed out the door. "I'll see you after work?" Jane asked as Maura's phone rang announcing a need for her presence. Maura nodded as she watched Jane walk towards the door. Jane stopped and turned around and smiled as Maura talked quickly on the phone very professional.

* * *

"Man this is good," Jane said as she took a gulp of her beer.

"Well it's been two weeks, you deserve a beer," Maura said taking a sip of her wine.

"I do, don't I?" Jane joked as Maura lightly kicked her under the table. "Hey! What was that for?" Jane asked laughing.

"Nothing," Maura said returning the laughter. "So was the suspect really that easy to catch today?" Maura asked as she leaned in ready for the story.

"No, I am just that awesome," Jane smiled as she took another swig of her beer.

"Come on Jane, what happened?" Maura laughed. Jane laughed as she leaned against the wall and pulled her long legs on to the seat.

"Okay, so we were analyzing the scene after you left, and this guy was leaning on a boat, and we went up to him to ask him some questions and he started to run. He tripped over his own bag. When we caught him he was covered in blood, and he still had the weapon on him!" Jane laughed. "Man, some people are stupid!"

"I wouldn't say people are necessarily stupid, they just merely are less intelligent than others," Maura stated.

"Maur, how stupid do you have to be, to be standing by a bunch of cops with the weapon still on you?" Jane laughed. Maura thought about it and started to laugh too.

"I guess you have to lack a fair amount of intelligence," Maura laughed as she took a sip of her wine. "So what did you have planned tonight?" Maura asked.

"Well, you see, I was going to take this girl out to this really nice restaurant that I know she has wanted to go to for a long time, and then I was going to take her home to watch a movie," Jane said as he husky voice grew low.

"Oh," Maura sounded disappointed. "Well, give me a call when you get in and let me know how it goes," Maura said as she forced a smile.

"Crap Maura don't cry," Jane said as she grabbed Maura's hand and held it in her own. "Sweetie, what's wrong?" Jane asked.

"It's nothing," Maura said as she managed another smile.

"What's bothering you," Jane said very concerned.

"It's just I thought I was your girlfriend, and now you're talking about taking another girl out. I don't really like it," Maura said fighting back tears. Jane laughed as she moved to sit next to Maura.

"That's what you're sad about?" Jane asked as she pulled Maura into a hug.

"Well, why shouldn't I be upset?" Maura asked with a hint of anger of in her voice. Jane squeezed Maura's shoulders and rubbed her arm.

"Maur, I was talking about you. You're the girl I am taking out, and taking home. It will always be you," Jane said calmly and she felt Maura relax in her arms.

"Oh," Maura laughed to herself. "I'm sorry," Maura apologized.

"Don't be sorry honey, you're tired. How about we just go back to my place, and order take out and watch a movie," Jane said softly still rubbing Maura's arm. Maura smiled.

"That sounds perfect. I'm sorry I didn't get your joke, I guess I am tired," Maura apologized as she stood up.

"Don't be, I am tired too. It was our first day back, and when you've been doing nothing but sitting around and resting for two weeks, a full day's work will wear you out," Jane said as she followed Maura closely as they left the Dirty Robber.

"I suppose you're right. I was use to just taking a nap when I got tired. You know I never realized how tiring it is when you have someone after your life, and then you are supposed to rest after you get released from the hospital," Maura said as she climbed in the car, which Jane held the door open for. "How did you do it?" Maura asked very curiously. Jane laughed as she listened to Maura ramble.

"I had someone to look forward to when I came to work," Jane smiled as she pulled out of the parking lot. Maura smiled as she looked out to window while Jane drove. The ride was silent, except for a few yawns that escaped Maura, causing Jane to return the gesture. They pulled into Jane's parking space and went into her apartment.

"Jane, can we just go to bed? I am surprisingly tired," Maura yawned again stretching. Jane pulled Maura into a hug and kissed her forehead.

"That sounds like a perfect idea. We can reschedule our date night for Friday, sound good?" Jane asked. Maura nodded as she took Jane's hand and led her to the bedroom.

Before they knew it, Maura was curled into Jane's side and sleeping. Jane listened to the slow breathing before falling asleep herself.

* * *

**So, it's been awhile, but drop me a line and let me know what you think. I will be updating more frequently. Let me know if you caught any errors, or you wanna see something happened. Or if you have any questions feel free to PM me!**

**-K**


End file.
